1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of crime investigation using DNA evidence, and more specifically, to a point of investigation tool and interface, wherein the tool and interface are operable for entering, accessing and updating case, crime scene and DNA information in real time and from the field.
2. Background of the Invention
DNA contains the genetic instructions used in the development and functioning of all known living organisms. DNA is responsible for the long-term storage of information, and often times is compared to a set of blueprints for constructing components of cells, such as proteins. DNA is a long polymer made from millions of units of repeating nucleotides. DNA occurs as chromosomes, and the set of chromosomes in a cell make up its genome. The human genome has approximately 3-billion base pairs of DNA arranged into 46 chromosomes. The information carried by DNA is held in the genes, and the complete set of information in an organism is called the genotype. The gene is the unit of heredity that influences a particular characteristic in an organism, such as hair color or susceptibility to a disease.
DNA is commonly used in a variety of technology fields including, but not limited to, genetic engineering, forensics, bioinformatics, DNA nanotechnology, history and anthropology. It is with respect to forensics that is of particular interest in the present application. Specifically, forensic scientists are able to use the DNA found in blood, saliva, hair, urine, semen, skin and bone, as well as other fluids and body components, found at a crime scene to genetically fingerprint a perpetrator. This is commonly referred to as “DNA profiling,” and can be accomplished by comparing the lengths of variable sections of repetitive DNA from a crime scene with those obtained from a suspect. DNA profiling has become a widely accepted method for accurately identifying a perpetrator and aiding in solve crime. DNA profiling has also been used to re-examine old evidence and solve previously unsolved crimes. To be relied upon, a DNA sample obtained from a crime scene must be properly collected. Current investigation techniques involving severe crimes include recovering DNA evidence and comparing the evidence with a sample of the suspect's DNA believed to be involved in the crime. In recent years, DNA profiling has only been used as a tool for solving more serious crimes, such as murder, rape, kidnapping, etc., and has not been widely deployed for all crime due to the time and costs involved.
Accordingly, what is desired is a crime investigation tool for entering, accessing and searching DNA information and related information to aid in investigations and solve crime. Further, what is desired is a remote interface in communication with a crime investigation tool adapted to store case related and DNA information, permit searching through stored records, link matching profiles, generate reports and provide mapping functions, all in real time. Further, what is desired is a secured-access investigation tool in communication with DNA labs and law enforcement officials, and wherein the tool is capable of evidence chain of custody tracking, among other functions.